Yuna, Snowdrop and Sharon helps out with the babies/Getting hooves full
Here is how Yuna and Showdrop helps out with the babies and Getting hooves full goes in A Motherly Love. Princess Yuna: (showing the babies the blocks) Look, I'm building a tower. Snowdrop: (pick up a block but knocked the other ones down) Oops, Sorry. Princess Luna: It's alright, Snowdrop. Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: Shh... There, There, Isamu. Mama's here. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (crying) Princess Celestia: There, There, Little ones. Mommy's here. Yuna, Would you, Snowdrop and Sharon like to help out with the babies? Princess Yuna: Sure, Aunt Celestia. Snowdrop: Okay. Princess Sharon: No problem. Princess Luna: (give Snowdrop Isamu) Look, Isamu. It's your big sisters, Yuna and Snowdrop. Snowdrop: Hi, Isamu. Prince Isamu: (gurgling laughs) Princess Yuna: Mama, Aunt Celestia. Isamu's happy now. Princess Celestia: Look, Indy and Anna. Your big sister, Sharon's here. Princess Sharon: Hello, Indy. Hi, Anna. Prince Indy: (embraces Sharon and giggles) Princess Anna: (gurgling and giggles) Princess Sharon: I think they liked me. Princes Celestia: They sure do. You are after all their big sister. Later, It was bathtime for the babies. Princess Yuna: It's bathtime. Princess Luna: (puts Isamu into the tub) There you go. Princess Celestia: (puts Indy in) In the tub we go. Princess Sharon: (puts Anna in) Down we go. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (happy gurgling) Prince Isamu: (laughs and splash) Snowdrop: Yuna and I got the baby shampoo? Princess Luna: Yes. Thank you, Snowdrop. (puts baby shampoo on him) Prince Isamu: (laughs) Princess Anna: (gurgling) Princess Celestia: You love your bath. Don't you? (puts baby shampoo on the twins) Princess Sharon: (scrubs the twins) We'll have you two cleaned up in no time. After bathtime. Princess Yuna: Boy, We sure got our hooves full with the babies. I don't know how you do it quicker. (sniffs) Eww. Mama, I think Isamu needs changing. Prince Isamu: (laughs) Princess Luna: Would you and Snowdrop like some help, Sweetie? Princess Yuna: Oh, Do we ever? Princess Sharon: (sniffs) Phew, Indy and Anna needed to be changed too, Celestia. Princess Celestia: I'll give you a helping hoof with them. Princess Sharon: Thanks, Celestia. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (smiles at their mommy and big sister) Princess Celestia: (use her magic while changing Indy) You remember how it's done, Sharon? Princess Sharon: (while changing Anna) I sure do. I've seen you and Duck changed them plenty of times. Snowdrop: (as she started changing Isamu) Yuna, I could use some help. Princess Yuna: Don't worry, Snowdrop. (helps Snowdrop change Isamu) I remember how. I'll help you. Snowdrop: Thanks. Princess Sharon: (puts a clean diaper on Anna) There you go, Anna. All done. Princess Celestia: Yes, Indy. Now, You're all clean. (kissed him) Princess Yuna: (as she and Snowdrop puts a clean diaper on Isamu) There, All clean. Prince Isamu: (laughs) Princess Luna: My, Yuna. You must be great at diapering baby foals. Princesss Yuna: Thanks, Mama. It takes sight and practice. Princess Celestia: You did a great job too, Sharon. Princess Sharon: Thank you, Celestia. It was time for bottle feeding. Princess Celestia: Their bottles are done. Princess Luna: (feed Isamu his bottle) Prince Isamu: (groans) Princess Yuna: (burps Isamu) Prince Isamu: (belch) Princess Sharon: (as she and Celestia feed Indy and Anna their bottles) This isn't so hard. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (groans) Princess Sharon: (burps Indy as Celestia burps Anna) Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (belch) Princess Celestia: There you two go, All better. Now, You three have fun with Sharon, Yuna and Snowdrop. Prince Isamu, Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (gurgling) Princess Yuna: (blows Isamu's belly) Prince Isamu: (laughs) Princess Sharon: (blows Indy and Anna's bellies) Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (laughs) Snowdrop: (felt the blocks and add one on top) I did it! I've add the block. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts